flyingdragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Dragon Moves Similarities
Shouryu SD Hiryu :*'Elbow' = Left Elbow Smash :*'Knee Kick' = Jumping High Knee :*'Drop Kick' = Dropkick :*'Summersault' = Standing Backflip Kick :*'Space Rolling Elbow' = Cartwheel into a front high-impact elbow smash :*'Dragon Shoot (On Earth)' = None :*'Dragon Shoot (In the Air)' = None :*'ST Moonsault' = (The one performed on a standing opponent) = Moonsault onto a standing opponent :*'ST Ashibarai' = Kneeling Roundhouse Sweep :*'SD Stretch Muffler' = Argentine Leglock Leg Whip / Stretch Muffler Leg Whip :*'Kangaroo Kick' = Standing Frontflip Kick (with Shouryu's back facing his opponent) :*'Frankensteiner' = Hurracanrana :*'Swing D.D.T.' = Tornado DDT :*'Guruguru Bang' = Modified Cartwheel Inverted Dropsault Moonsault Combination :*'Keri Keri Steiner' = A Modified Hurracanrana Combo :*'Combination 1' = Four Left Straight punches ended with a right straight punch :*'Combination 2' = Four Straight punches ended in a Backbreaker :*'Combination 3' = Three Straght Punches followed by a spinning back kick :*'Combination 4' = Two Straight punches ended with a spinning heel sweep :*'Combination 5' = Left Straight punch ended with a roundhouse kick :*'Combination 6' = Roundhouse Kick, followed by a spinning heel kick, ended with a high-speed spinning heel kick :*'Combination 7' = Roundhouse Kick, followed by a spinning heel kick, ended with a spinning heel sweep :*'Combination 8' = Roundhouse Kick, followed by a spinning heel sweep :*'Combination 9' = Left Elbow smash ended with a jumping high knee :*C-Down on Grounded Opponent = Standing Moonsault on a grounded opponent, followed by a kip-up off of the opponent Virtual Hiryu :*'Dragon Shoot' = None :*'Jawbreaker' = Jawbreaker (A sitout jawbreaker, but instead of falling ito a sitout position he falls into a kneeling position) :*'Relentless Assault' = Multiple Cartwheels transitioned into an Inverted Dropkick Powers :*'Elbow' = Elbow Smash :*'Knee' = Knee Strike to the gut :*'Short Range Lariat' = Short-range lariat :*'Tackle' = Running shoulder block :*'Hammer Knuckle' = Double Axe Handle :*'Lariat' = Crooked arm lariat :*'ST Low Kick' = Kneeling roundhouse kick to an opponent's ankle :*'ST Leg Lariat' = Jumping spinning roundhouse kick :*'SD Wing Crasher' = Wrist snap on a caught arm followed by a a hip drop on the opponent's arm :*'Satellite Shoot' = Spinning throw :*'Spin breaker' = Spinning Reverse Bulldog (Powers wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck of the opponent, spins around, and swings his legs forward, using his momentum to pull the opponent down with him to the mat, on to their upper back.) :*'P. Crash' = Vertical Suplex Piledriver :*'Rendezvous Shock' = Strong uppercut :*'Highjack Spinbreaker' = Strong uppercut, knocking opponent in the air followed by performing a Spinning Reverse Bulldog" on the airbourne opponent. :*'Combination 1' = Left straight punch, followed by a right straight punch ended by a lariat with his left arm :*'Combination 2' = Left straight punch, followed by a right straight punch, followed by a right high knee :*'Combination 3' = Left straight punch, followed by a roundhouse kick :*'Combination 4' = Three Kneeling roundhouse kick's to the opponent's ankle :*'N.G.D.' = Strong uppercut, knocking opponent in the air, followed by cathing the airbourne opponent and spins into a crash drop :*C-Down on grounded opponent = Leaping Senton Category:Flying Dragon Category:SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu Category:Character Moves